Minamoto Kou
Minamoto Kou (源光) is a student at Kamome Academy's Middle School Division, and a member of a renowned family of exorcists, the Minamoto Clan. Appearance Kou is a tall boy with short, spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He has two protruding canine teeth. He wears a black shirt underneath his Kamome Middle School uniform, which is sometimes left unbuttoned and his tie hanging untied around his neck. He always wears a traffic safety amulet as a piercing on his right ear. Kou always brings the raiteijou―a spirit staff around with him as a weapon, and covers it in black cloth when he is not using it. Currently, Kou cannot use the staff's full power because it has been sealed by Hanako. Personality Kou is cheerful, direct, and tends to jump into things headfirst without thinking it through. He has been shown to grow more mature as the series progresses. Story A Relationship [[Minamoto Teru|'Minamoto Teru']] Teru is Kou's older brother, and Kou has always looked up to him. When he was little, his goal was to be an exorcist as great, or even greater than his brother. Kou trusts Teru very much and takes his words to heart, which was why he believed and accepted Teru's order that he must expel any of the Seven Mysteries should he ever encounter any of them. However, after seeing him in battle with Hanako, he grew to doubt if the things he'd been taught all his life was really right, and stood up to Teru for perhaps the first time. [[Hanako|'Hanako']] Kou first met Hanako when he tried to exorcise him because he believed him to be an evil spirit and that he was a threat to the students at the school. [[Yashiro Nene|'Yashiro Nene']] Almost immediately after they meet, Kou developed a crush on Nene, and is often shown blushing and getting flustered aroung her. [[Mitsuba Sousuke|'Mitsuba Sousuke']] At first, Kou and Mitsuba did not get along, as Kou finds his attitude annoying and Mitsuba continuously insulted him, calling him a "Hella-Lame, Traffic-Safety-Earring Boy" and generally being rude. However, once he finds out Mitsuba's reason behind his haunting, they quickly came to an understanding. Hearing about how Mitsuba was bullied in the past and how he tried to fake a personality to fit in better yet ending up being forgotten either way, Kou assured him that he'd remember "Mitsuba Sousuke" as someone who's "cocky, looks like a girl, sarcastic, selfish, has an annoying voice, obsessed with his camera, goes emo sometimes, and is only fake nice", and that he only needed to be himself to make friends. When Mitsuba asked if they would have been friends if he were still alive, Kou responded that it didn't matter if he's dead, and that they could still be friends. Mitsuba also took a picture of him, and when asked what photo he took, he answered that it was "something important" to him. Even though Mitsuba initially irritated him, Kou sympathized with him and genuinely tried to befriend him. After Mitsuba's disappearance, Kou is often shown thinking back to the incident, as he deeply regrets not being able to do anything to prevent it. At their reunion in the Mirror Hell boundary, Kou was shocked to find out that Mitsuba has no memory of him. He gives Mitsuba the gardening club's photobook with pictures Mitsuba himself took, and insisted he remember his name. Currently, he seems to be trying to find a way to "save" Mitsuba. Abilities Minamoto Clan Exorcist Being from a clan of exorcists, Kou is able to see supernaturals and interact with them, unlike normal human beings. He is also able to use the raiteijou to perform exorcism, though it's been mentioned that he's pretty weak, and his skills aren't quite as advanced as his brother's yet. Trivia * His favorite food is sweet potato jellies. * Apparently, he doesn't have any concerns. * Kou's preferred type is someone with a cute smile. * He is skilled at cooking, and does all the chores at home. Category:Human